


Bridled

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Magic, Corruption, Dark, Dark Magic, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Gaslighting, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rituals, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night), Sacrifice, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You do hold such potential, for someone so fragile and weak."





	Bridled

The air grew stagnant and hot, as thick blood poured down onto the stone ground, metallic and staining. Caster, the one who was known before as Medea, smiled towards who gave her such lifeblood. It was a waif of a girl - ribbon in hair, great promise, and a terrible curse.

The crimson essence fell upon Caster's outstretched hands. She pressed her hand onto Sakura's face, with an erratic, yet precise rhythm. She bent down and kissed her right on her lips, hard enough to feel a scream caught in Sakura's throat. The girl pulled away before Caster continued further. Caster smirked; there was no need to end what had only just begun.

Even when she said nothing, Sakura practically heard the other woman's deep, sultry voice.  _You do hold such potential, for someone so fragile and weak_. She shivered, an unforgiving chill running through and through her form.

_Or is that what you want them to think?_

Sakura could not help but stand before Caster. The woman cupped Sakura's face into her hands, the blood mingling upon her skin, upon them both.

 _I already do_ , Sakura thought, but she never spoke aloud. She never could, she couldn't change anything even if she tried. It was best for her to submit, even as her vision blurred. The sight of Caster and her cruel smile was the last image she saw before her world went blank.


End file.
